In general, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin is inexpensive and heat-resistant, and can take various forms in ductility and rigidity. Thus, it can be used as a raw material for flooring, medical equipment, wire insulator, interior sheet, signboard, or indoor/outdoor decorative sheet. For example, polyvinyl chloride resin can be used as a raw material for automotive sheet.
However, since an automotive has emerged as a second residential space, an automotive sheet occupies the largest portion in the vehicle. Therefore, consumers' interest in automotive sheets that can maintain a high level in the vehicle space is increasing. Further, in order to preserve clean environment in the vehicle, there is a growing need for studies on automotive sheets having high antifouling properties.
The Ministry of Land, Transport and Maritime Affairs has pronounced the “Standards for the Management of Indoor Air Quality in New Cars” as a result of steadily increasing interests in the indoor air quality of automotive. From new cars manufactured after Jul. 1, 2009, volatile organic compounds (VOCs) such as benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene and xylene, and formaldehydes are recommended to maintain at levels below the regulatory limits. Therefore, efforts should be made to improve the indoor air quality inside newly-manufactured automotive.